Crisis Core: Leviathan Takedown
by KezzaMiNezza
Summary: First Class SOLDIER Zack. First Class SOLDIER, Cloud. Top Priority Fugitive, Hollander. 'Serenity' Materia, Fused. Jenova Morphing Cells, Fused/Stolen. Experimental Subject of Jenova and Materia Fusion, First Class SOLDIER... MISSING...


**Crisis Core: Leviathan Takedown**

**Chapter 1**

**This is a prequel to my story "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" because, I thought that it might be a little more understandable for my OC when she is introduced in this story. Also, I have the PSP game Crisis Core, and ****I AM HOOKED****. I play it **_**ALL**_** the time… So, that probably adds onto my motivation to write.**

**Zack is hot too. Just like Cloud. Zack looks cuter when He's younger in the first part than he is the second, but he is major hotness all around.**

**This story starts not that far into the story, but I'm going to make Sure that Zack ****DOESN'T DIE****. I love him too much. I will also make Cloud a 1****st**** class SOLDIER, so things ease up better as the story ends and moves onto the sequel.**

**MY OC IS IN THIS, LIKE YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW, BUT JUST A REMINDER!!**

**New Friend (Prologue)**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"_Zack?"_

"Speaking"

"_Lazard wants you in his office now. He has another assignment for you"_

"Fine, Thanks Kunsel"

_Beep_

First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair.

Now a leading sergeant for the infantrymen, but his time in that role is on standby due to an increase in problems around Midgar.

-

-

The Jet Black haired man walked into the large office room only to see another First Class SOLDIER, already standing there and speaking to Lazard. The other SOLDIER was wearing a helmet of some sort, so his face couldn't be seen. After a few more words, the man left the room, leaving Zack to receive his assignment from head of SOLDIER.

"Sorry for the hold up. Alright, this next assignment is simple. You see, Hollander was chased out of his previous lab when Angeal rebelled against him, leaving some of his research behind. You will be going into the abandoned laboratory, and taking that research" Lazard smiled.

It really was easy.

"Is that it? So, no fights?"

"I can't guarantee that there won't be any wild monsters, but other than that, pretty much"

Zack sighed, but smiled.

"You will leave in 3 hours. Tseng will take you"

-

-

-

-

Zack walked through the valley rather quickly. Although he was supposed to be waiting for a ride with Tseng, he decided he could walk.

After a few more minutes of quiet, the sound of whirring helicopter blades stopped him in his tracks, and he turned to the left, only to see the large black helicopter, with a very pissed Tseng standing at the doors.

"You idiot. Come on. Let's go" Tseng closed the door as Zack got in and then the helicopter took off.

-

-

"Modeoheim? That's where we're going?"

Everyone got up wearily, the crashed helicopter in a flaming heap behind them. There were a few infantrymen, a couple of 3rd and 2nd class SOLDIERs Who didn't survive the crash, but other than that, there was a 1st class soldier, and Tseng.

"Well, thanks to you and your constant complaining Zack, we are finally NOT in a helicopter. WE will now have to go on foot" Tseng sounded more pissed than he was before.

"I'm a country boy…" Zack smirked and then began to lead the way. The 1st class soldier walked with him, while Tseng started to lag behind.

"Lazard owes me one for doing a crappy job like this" Zack complained again, but he heard the other SOLDIER scoff.

"What's your problem?"

The other soldier just glanced at him before looking away.

"I don't really like that guy sometimes"

"Why?"

The other man fell silent again, but then looked up.

"He can be an ass a lot of the time. He doesn't really respect you if you're from a backwater town unless you show talent" The other man scoffed again. Zack sighed. He knew that feeling.

"I know, because I'm from Gongaga. Before I became SOLDIER, he was always on my back. I hated it" Zack sympathized with him. "I'm from Nibelheim"

But with a stressed expression (what Zack could see of the other man) he could tell that this wasn't the only thing bugging him.

"I hate him_**most**_of the time… especially recently" the other man scoffed again. Zack raised an eyebrow.

"He's not _that_ bad is he?" Zack asked, but then saw the growing tension on the other's lips.

"To me he is" The other man scoffed again. Zack grew curious, yet it was like he was really comfortable around him.

"What'd he do?"

Zack couldn't really help but to ask. All of the questions he had asked were leading up to that anyway.

"I handed in a mission request and he rejected it" The other man spoke flatly. Zack raised an eyebrow. He turned around to Tseng and called out meaninglessly.

"Hey Tseng! I thought Lazard had to Sort _All _mission requests?!"

Tseng looked up at the raven.

"He Does! Why?"

"Because…" Zack trailed off when he didn't even know the other's name. The other took his helmet off, showing soft, spiked up blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Cloud"

"… Cloud here said that his mission was rejected!"

"That's really weird of him!" Tseng puffed. Being a Turk, he didn't do a lot of work like this, in the wild kind of thing.

"Why did he reject it?"

"He said that there was too much a crisis going on with people in Midgar for any more missions to come through" Cloud sounded a little upset about this too.

"Well, Tell me what the mission is, and I might help you with it" Zack smiled at the blonde. Cloud sighed and then came clean.

"It's my little sister" He sighed. Zack suddenly perked up, realizing how serious it could be.

"What? Is she hurt or something?"

"No. She's been missing for nearly 5 months now. I thought I'd Join SOLDIER to help her and us since we live alone. But I got too carried away with training and getting better for my missions, I wasn't looking out for her as much as I should've been. I went out for a mission one day, and when I got home, she was... gone" Cloud sounded _really _upset about this.

Zack felt a little bad. He always thought about himself, but meeting this guy, with a burden of living alone with his little sister, and now she's missing, he didn't know if he could cope with it like Cloud was.

"I'll tell you what. Once we get this mission done, we'll go and find your sister. Alright?" Zack held out a hand. Cloud stopped and looked at that welcoming face, and took the hand, shaking it.

"Alright"

**Wow… There's a short prologue. **

**I know I kinda copied and twisted the plot of the helicopter crash thingy, but I wanted to keep it short and simple, and related to the game in some way, so that was the easiest I could think of.**

**Sorry if you didn't like it, but I Didn't really like it either. The First Chapters of my stories are always the worst, with the introductions and all that.**

**Thank you for reading. If you want to hear the rest, please leaves a review, I would appreciate feedback of ANY sort!**


End file.
